


At the top of our lungs

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Creampie, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Moving In Together, Porn with Feelings, Quarantine, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: Hinata is tired of shower sex, he just wants his boyfriend to fuck him into the mattress.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	At the top of our lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine fun.
> 
> All mistakes and grammatical errors are mine.

Hinata knew what he was doing. Kageyama was sure of it. The way he smiled, the way he swayed his hips, it was all hypnotic. Kageyama would do anything the dumbass would ask of him while he was under his spell.

What he wasn’t sure of was the proposition made by Kenma and Kuroo. The pandemic took over, shutting down everything in its wake. All sports were done for. Only thing left open we’re essential businesses. Enter Kenma’s proposal.

Growing up with sexual tension towards Hinata made him uneasy. Realizing his feeling towards the dumbass a few months after they graduated, well... it was a little to late. Hinata had up and left to Brazil and soon enough he was dating Oikawa of all people. His heart shattered and was oddly consoled by Ushijima another idiot who was equally as emotionally constipated as himself, but Ushijima’s boyfriend Tendou, helped both of them. 

He was excited to see Hinata again a few years ago. They had a match in Sendai, with almost all of their friends in attendance. Running into Hinata on his way to the bathroom, had made his heart starting to reanimate itself to the point he was just going to blur out he likes him. He didn’t care if they were about to go out there and fight against each other. He wanted to let him know how he feels, consequences be damned. 

They bickered like they always did. He was finding some semblance of comfort to know they slotted back together like old times, but well the universe hates Kageyama and it made it known by Atsumu coming over and sliding his arm around Hinata’s shoulder and giving him a quick peck on his lips. 

If his heart was starting to mend, it shattered even more... it’s was unrecognizable at this stage. 

Happiness happened again when He got a call a few years later. Asking him to audition for Japan’s team. It had been his dream since he was old enough to understand this burning passion of playing volleyball and his need to continue that connection with his grandfather; the only one who could rival his love for Volleyball. Turned out it wasn’t an audition, but a meeting to sing him on board. They like what they saw and they wanted him in.

First day of practice he was going to met his new teammates. He was oddly excited. He had woken up in a great mood and for some reason he felt like today was going to be a good day.

Blue eyes met brown ones and his heart decided to beat once again. He was happy to see hinata, until he saw Atsumu. He kept his distance for a few minutes during the lineup, but was quickly joined by Hinata. His eyes must of bugged out, he was sure he would be next to his boyfriend. 

His mind was reeling and he wanted to pay attention to Bokuto, he really did try his best. He just heard “Akaashi is now Bokuto.” Any new information being sprung at him was lost cause because all he could think about was the warmth that Hinata always seemed to radiate. 

Not to mention the double take he had to do when they were taking a small break and Sakusa pulled his mask down with his left hand sporting a wedding band and kissing Atsumu. 

“Yeah, we broke up a few years ago.” Hinata must have been able to read his mind. “It’s fine, don’t look at me like that. We both realized we love someone else and we amicably separated. I was Sakusa’s best man at the wedding. 

Sure enough Atsumu’s back was to him and his Jersey painted in black letters “Sakusa” was emblazoned.

“I love you.” Kageyama blurted out, blushing a bit when Bokuto started to laugh.

“Took us long enough, huh?” Kageyama was met with Hinata’s mega watt smile, that damn smile that could rival the sun it self. 

“You could say that.” He leaned in a kissed the man he had been in love with for over ten years.

So, how can this dumbass be okay leaving the comfort of their own apartment? 

“You’ll be able to save money and I’m paying for any expenses you have, not to mention my pantry and fridge will be stocked. Kuroo and I just want company, ya know? I’m still super busy with my gaming and Kuroo is going insane. We just need company.” Kageyama has never seen Kenma beg, ever. 

With his Boyfriend begging, Kenma’s begging eyes and Kuroo promising they’ll practice volleyball four times a week... how could he say no?

Now, he loved being here. Kenma’s house is huge, not even with his profesional paycheck could he ever dream of a house like this one, maybe a nice house in the suburbs, but not in the same area as Kenma. 

Kuroo kept his promise, they played volleyball four times a week. Sometimes, it would be just the two of them. Hinata would sometimes join. He mostly spends his time gaming and streaming with Kenma. 

It was nice, he wasn’t going to lie, but just because it was nice didn’t mean there wasn’t some... complications.

The complications came at night or when ever he or Hinata were horny. 

Back in their own apartment, they could walk around naked. They could fuck wherever the need arose. The only time they had to be mindful was late at night when their neighbors would be asleep, but here... their rooms were right next to Kenma’s and Kuroo’s.

For a huge house, the fucking bedrooms are all on the same side of the house. On the other side of the house, there’s two more rooms that are considered Kenma’s gaming room and Kuroo’s office. There’s two living room, so when they don’t feel like watching the same shit, they take a living room each, but that didn’t grant them permission to fuck in there. It was a house rule. No fucking in the living room, kitchen (that included that ridiculously huge pantry), pool or the pool house. Basically any shared space. Kageyama was grateful for that, it meant that they didn’t have to tiptoe in the house in the horror of walking in on them.

Kageyama resulted to having sex in their bathroom. The bathroom wasn’t connected to the others bathroom. He didn’t mind having sex in the shower or the bathtub, but Hinata did.

“I miss the bed.” Hinata complained for the fifth time that night. “Come on, just fuck me into the mattress.” He whined once more.

“Stop being a pillow princess.” Kageyama rolled his eyes as he was replying to his sister’s text messages, he seriously didn’t want to think horny thoughts at a time like this. “If you give me a few minutes, we can fuck in the bathtub.”

Hinata was not ready to give in. “Come the fuck on, besides... I’ve already showered and cleaned myself up.” Hinata’s hands were dangerously close to his hardening dick. 

“You should have told me you wanted to have sex, I could have joined you.” That was the wrong thing to say.

“You know what... fuck you!” Hinata yelled at him, his hand left his crotch and turned his back on him, laying on his side, he still managed to cross his arms across his chest.

Kageyama fucked up, he knew it would happen sooner or later.

— —

Hinata loved being in Kenma’s house. He loved that he was able to spend time with his best friends and his boyfriend. How could he possibly hate his life right now? 

Well, his rude awakening started to pull him from his heaven the moment he saw the pattern Kageyama created for them, for their intimacy. At first, it was exciting to fit in a tub, Kageyama is so tall, they’ve never been able to comfortably fit themselves in one. 

However, the novelty has worn off and now he’s tired of only fucking in the shower or bathtub. He’s done with the water. He wants to lay in his bed and see the wreck they created together with their fluids. He’s tired of seeing his cum run down the shower drain, he’s tired of their evidence being immediately be washed off their body’s. 

He misses how Kageyama finishes in his ass, he misses feeling how Kageyama’s cock would pulse inside of him as he filled him up with his warm cum, he misses the feeling of cum dripping out of his asshole. How their bodies always collected a sheen of sweat and how sometimes the sheets would be so dirty from their sweat, cum, lube and sometimes Hinata’s tears. 

How can Kageyama not understand his need, his desperation, he wants to feel the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He missed how their spent bodies would lie in their filth, cuddling and taking a breather as Kageyama would pepper him with kisses, showered him with warm and soft caresses. He wanted that, no he needed that. 

So, maybe moving in was a mistake in that regard. Kenma brought them out of their apartment lease, paying the penalty’s and for moving costs. 

He loves the fact that Kenma appreciated their friendship so much that he would do that, but he needed to start searching for a new apartment. He couldn’t take this anymore.

See the problem is: Kenma used to be Hinata’s boyfriend. It wasn’t a major thing, at least not to Hinata. They dated for a few months, they realized they weren’t compatible the moment they realized they’re both bottoms and while Kenma tried to top, they just weren’t going to make it as a couple. Not soon after, Kenma started dating Kuroo.

Hinata was sure the reason it bothered Kageyama is the fact that Kenma was Hinata’s first. Hinata knew that all this time Kageyama was career driven, spending his time practicing. A volleyball always attached to his hands, that he never cared to date. Later he found out it was because Kageyama was in love with him, that he couldn’t see himself with anyone else.

However, they been together for two years. All the first times already over and done with. Kageyama by far the best lover he’s had. He was always determine to make sure he had a great time and that his needs were met. So, if being Kenma’s ex was the problem... He was doing a piss job reassuring his Boyfriend- the love of his life- that there’s nothing to be jealous? If anything, he was sure it would drive Kageyama to fuck him hard and fast to make him cry out.

After all Kageyama wasn’t shy about fucking him raw, either.

Their neighbors would complain about how vocal they were. So, this dilema frustrated him to no end. 

HE JUST WANTS HIS BOYFRIEND TO FUCK HIM INTO THE FUCKING MATRESS!!!

Hinata hates falling asleep angry. It’s a wasted emotion and he doesn’t like knowing how his anger will effect Kageyama. He promises he’s going to apologize for his bratty behavior, but at the same time drill in the fact that he’s also upset. 

His thoughts are interrupted. He feels like he’s being manhandled, slowly opening his eyes, he feels something probing him, 

“What-“ a big moan leaves his mouth, interrupting his train of thoughts as his mind automatically starts to fog. “Fuck!” He yells out.

He feels Kageyama’s tongue right on his tight rim, slowly circling as he feels the pressure of the muscle slightly stretching his rim. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Hinata hears Kageyama’s voice in a far off distance, like if he were really far away, instead of between his legs.

The cap being popped open, brings him back to the now. He can hear the liquid being pour out. 

This is Hinata’s favorite part. Kageyama is a man full of talent, his fingers are fucking magical, they always make him see stars, make him feel like he’s floating on cloud nine. 

He gets so lost in the wonderful feeling of Kageyama working him open, he jolts as he feels his prostate being deliciously assaulted. 

The fog is dissipating as his nerves are alive and thriving under the ministrations his body is being put through. He feels Kageyama’s fingers going in and out of his ass as the other hand works his dick. What shocks him is the way Kageyama’s tongue works his balls, he hears the slurps as one of his balls is gently being sucked in.

“To- Tobio~” he screams out as the triple assault rips out his orgasm, his eyes closed shut, but in his back mind he can see Kageyama smug face as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out. 

“How’s my pillow princess?” Hinata stirs as he feels lips being pressed to his.

Moaning softly, Hinata snakes his arms around Kageyama’s neck, bringing him closer to him. This is what he was missing. The weight of Kageyama’s body on top of him. Not wanting to be outdone, his hands start to wonder down Kageyama’s broad shoulders, feeling how his shoulder blades shift as he moves. He sighs in his mouth, licking the inside of his mouth, tongues lazily wrestling for dominance. 

“I missed this, missed you.” Hinata managed to slur between the soft kisses that were slowly building up. 

Kageyama’s fingers sliding between his legs once again, pointer finger circling his over stimulated rim. A small gasp was released as the finger once again managed to enter him, slowly adding a second, working his long and muscular fingers in-and-out, methodically trying to stretch the muscle, but always cruelly missing the one spot that Hinata knows will have him thrashing in Kageyama’s arms, that one delicious spot that will have him fucking himself into Kageyama’s fingers.

“You’re teasing me.” Hinata nips Kageyama’s lower lip and pulls on it hard. 

“Stop that dumbass!” Kageyama shifts himself on his knees and managed to spank him with his clean hand. “Don’t misbehave.”

Hinata wouldn’t dream of behaving like a brat at this moment, he’s so fucking close to have everything he’s been wanting since they left their apartment. “Don’t make me misbehave.” But he was a stubborn piece of shit and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

He’s rewarded with Kageyama’s sexy smirk and that shit hits him more than what Kageyama’s fingers could have done with his prostate, he comes undone fast, his asshole clenching down on those delicious fingers, but Kageyama’s works him through his orgasm with a bigger smile- a smile that would terrify any sane person, but that drives Hinata wild. 

He really loves this idiot.

— —

He knows he’s being unfair to Hinata. He knows he’s tired of having sex in the bathroom; shit he was done with it himself since day 3. He just couldn’t bring himself to do more than the arrangement he silently propose.

The first few times were exciting. They’ve never been able to find a bathtub that could fit both comfortably. Kenma said that room used to be Kuroo’s before he finally accepted him as a boyfriend. 

While texting his sister, he had to suck up his pride and ask her how she and her husband had intimacy while their kids were around? 

The thing about his discomfort is that he had accidentally overheard Kenma and Hinata talk about their current sex life. Kageyama has always been closed off to people and emotionally constipated. He would never locker room talk about his sex life.

While Hinata basically raves about him... he still felt like Kenma had seen a side of him that only Hinata should know. He also didn’t like the fact that Kenma still remembers all the good things Hinata liked in bed. He knows he should have talked to Hinata about it. Let him know how uncomfortable it is for him to know that he was divulging personal things he didn’t want anyone else knowing, especially to his ex’s. 

So yes, call him petty, call him insecure, but he wanted to keep Hinata’s moans just to himself, he’s heard Kuroo moaning and Kenma on those rare times. So he knew that they would be able to hear them, too. Even if Kenma was a night owl, they were always coming in and out of the bedroom and Kageyama isn’t sure if they have a fucking microphone in their room, but he’s heard them from the kitchen at some point. 

His sister has kids and their rooms are next to one another’s, maybe he was asking the wrong person, he really should have asked Sakusa, since they are sharing their home with Bokuto and his partner and one more team player and his girlfriend, but desperate times calls for desperate measures, but his sister was of no help and she just laughed and said and he quotes “This is practice for when you two adopt children.” Followed by “This is what sex with children feels like... you fucking don’t. When this quarantine is over, you’re on babysitting duty for a fucking month.”

What hit the nail on the head, was seeing Hinata angry at him. Fuck he misses taking his time to take Hinata apart. All they’ve done lately was quick fucks and that was it, that’s all she wrote and he knew both of them craved the intimacy they’ve been able to find on a mattress.

Seeing his boyfriend’s blissed out expressing as his eyes are glazed over with his second orgasm, his cum drying on his belly. He positions himself and sinks into the tight heat. 

They both let out a soft moan as he bottoms out. The heat engulfing him, Hinata wiggling as he takes his time enjoying the closeness they are currently sharing. 

His clean hand brings Hinata’s head closer to him, pressing their foreheads together. The dopey smile Hinata gives him, makes his heart beat a tad faster. 

Truth is, the moment Hinata accepted the admittedly sloppy first kiss he gave Hinata when he found out that he was no longer with Atsumu; he’s been on a high he’s not coming down from. Took them long enough to fall together and Hinata makes him feel like he’s in heaven.

His lips meets softer lips that manage to escape as he feels Hinata peppering kisses down his jaw, attaching himself onto his neck, lightly bitting, but he knows he’ll follow that with a harsh suck- undoubtedly going to leave marks.

He could already feel the moisture creeping between their flushed chest and his other hand gripping his leg onto his shoulder. “I’m going to move.” He whispers into the air, feeling Hinata squeeze his cock as a form of consent.

Kageyama kept driving in and out of Hinata with a slow roll of his hips. He didn’t want to rush the finale. He wanted to just sensually rock them to completion. 

Hinata’s pink lips swollen with a sheen of saliva coating them as his mouth parted in a perfect O as he moaned out Kageyama’s name. Kageyama shifted around, trying to angle his hips, knowing he’ll soon hit that small bundle of nerves; he closes his eyes as Hinata clenches down on him, nails raking down his back, a loud moan being ripped out of Kageyama. 

The small blush that he’s wearing, makes hinata smile. Kageyama is wondering how someone can look so innocent while looking so debauched laying on his back, with his legs spread out so prettily for him. 

His hips pick up the tempo and the headboard is rocking towards the wall, that just makes him drive himself into Hinata harder, faster, his cock never relenting on the abuse to Hinata’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” He has to yell out, out of frustration, out of the pleasure he’s feeling. His skin is tingling in the best of ways. It’s been a while since he’s given himself over to his senses. Give himself to the pleasure that is Hinata all around him. 

He’s so fucking close, he can already feel Hinata’s asshole fluttering around his cock, squeezing the shit out of his cock every time he hits they bundle of nerves. His lips kissing anything in its path. 

“I-I’m clooooose!” Hinata’s nails are digging into his skin and he can’t bother to care at the moment. He knows he’s close, he wants to edge him, but this isn’t one of those times. 

Kageyama’s vision is blurring, he can already see the tear tracks on Hinata’s cheeks and he leans over to lick them. It’s salty and it brings out this satisfaction that only helps fuel the fire that is coiled tight, the snap ready to happen, ready to lose himself.

He feels Hinata’s warm cum on his stomach, as he yells out to Kageyama, but he’s so close and he’s not gonna last much longer, three more thrusts and he’s coming deep into Hinata.

“Fucking love you.” Kageyama kisses him, laving his tongue on those swollen lips as he pulls back. 

“Ew, stop licking me.” Hinata giggles “your tongue was in my asshole.” He knows he’s teasing.

“It’s not the only thing that’s inside your asshole.” 

Kageyama pulls out slowly, hissing a bit at the over sensitivity. He pulls Hinata’s ass cheeks apart and watches as his cum trickles out. “Fuck that’s so fucking sexy.” He leans in and swipes his tongue over the sticky mess his cum is leaving behind, scooping some of his cum into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Hinata moans as Kageyama spits his come into his mouth, it’s been such a long ass time since they’ve been able to mess around like this “Cuddle time, come here.” 

“Give me a few minutes.” Kageyama pants as he brings Hinata closer to him “I’m fucking your all over again.” 

“Here I was about to start looking for a new place to rent.” Hinata kissed his chest “I was seriously about to set fire to that damn bathroom, if you suggested another fucking in there.” 

“Let’s just buy a house. Just for the two of us.” He angles Hinata’s face to his and kisses his nose, “but first, I believe I have some making up to do.” 

Kageyama only was going to fuck his boyfriend raw or until his dick fell off, whatever came first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
